reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons in Redemption
is extremely proficient with all weapons.]] Weapons come in a large variety in Red Dead Redemption. They are essential to survival and are an integral part of everyday life in the American west. The player will be able to use a range of weapons including outdated manually-operated weapons and cutting edge fully automatics. To an extent, weapons and ammunition are represented on the character model. In Multiplayer game modes it is also possible by completing a set of weapon challenges to unlock a golden version of various firearms. Inventory The player can carry all weapons that they pick up. Each weapon occupies a slot on the weapon inventory wheel. The player can switch between guns of the same slot. Only one pistol and one long-gun appear on the character model. When dueling, Marston will make use of whichever pistol or revolver is currently equipped. There is a slot for each of the following: *Pistol and Revolvers *Shotguns *Rifles *Scoped Rifles *Thrown Weapons *Fists *The Hunting Knife *Lasso *Thrown Weapons *Golden Weapons-Its been said you can achieve gold guns by finding them. *Fire Bottles (Received in Mission The Demon Drink or in mexican gun stores) *Dynamite Marston can also buy a Bandolier to hold twice as much firearm ammunition. Ammunition Ammunition for the weapons of Red Dead Redemption are split into the distinct firearm categories, and are all interchangeable within these categories. It should be noted that in reality, very few of any two given firearms would be able to interchangeably use ammunition in the time that Red Dead Redemption takes place. Although, in this day and age, most munitions have been standardized. *Revolver Ammo *Pistol Ammo *Repeater Ammo *Rifle Ammo *Shotgun Ammo *Sniper Rifle Ammo Firearms Pistols and Revolvers Rifles Scoped Rifles Shotguns Thrown Weapons In addition to firearms, the player can obtain various thrown weapons: *Throwing Knives *Dynamite *Fire bottles Mounted Weapons These weapons are stationary and cannot be directly moved by the player from the location of deployment: *Maxim Gun *Gatling Gun *Cannon Additional Weapons and Equipment Other than the above, there are other types of weapons and equipment the player can use. *Lasso *Hunting Knife *Binoculars Essentials huntingknife.jpg|Hunting Knife Weapon Challenges in multiplayer.]] Completing weapon challenges in multiplayer, such as getting a certain amount of headshots with a gun, will award you the golden version of the firearm. It is currently unknown what else the weapon challenges can unlock. Weapon Achievements & Trophies There are a number of achievements related to the use and ownership of weapons: *'Bullseye': Get 250 headshots in any game mode *'Exquisite Taste': Purchase a rare weapon from a gunsmith *'In a Hail of Bullets': Kill 500 enemies with any pistol or revolver in any game mode. *'Long Arm of Marston': Kill 500 enemies with any rifle, repeater, or shotgun in any game mode. *'Mowing Them Down': Kill 500 enemies with a mounted weapon in any game mode. *'The Gunslinger': Get a headshot while in Expert Mode in Single Player. Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Rifles Category:Shotguns Category:Redemption Weapons